Welcome Home Abigail Mills
by CCangel
Summary: This was Abbie's chance to save her sister and she was going to take it no matter what evil was waiting for her. One shot about Abbie, Jenny and Ichabod's perspectives before she goes through the portal.


Welcome Home Abigail Mills

This was her chance. Her only chance to save her sister. She would not fail her like she did many years ago. She could not have another regret in her life. She resolved within herself that this was the only way to go. It would be a heartbreaking decision for everyone but they had no other options.

She would sacrifice herself for Jenny. If she had the time she would tell Jenny to move on without her. She had Joe and Ichabod to lean on now. She would tell her to never forget the bond they formed as adults. They were sisters until the very end of time. She would ask for her forgiveness and to not be angry with her. She loved her.

"Abbie."

She looked down into Jenny's fearful and worrisome eyes which were begging her not to do anything rash.

"I have to do this," Abbie remarked and took one last look at Jenny.

"I love you little sister," she thought.

She headed towards the stairs with the shard in her hands. She had no idea what evil was awaiting on the other side of that tree but it didn't matter. She was a witness and she would do her part in saving the world from Pandora and The Hidden One.

* * *

The magic was leaving her weak and exhausted body. It didn't hurt this time. The pain she felt seemed to have disappeared. Perhaps it was because of Abbie. There was a genuine love in her eyes and determination. Jenny knew that she wasn't going to die that day. She would have to thank her for protecting her. She was going to spend a lifetime in gratitude.

As Abbie pulled the magic out of her body into the shard all she could was admire her older spent so much time being angry at her. She spent so many years avoiding her. Yet, Abbie endured all of her anger to make things right between them. She came back to save her in more ways than one. Jenny finally had a family again. She had a place to call home.

However, Jenny saw the switch in Abbie. She knew something was wrong. Jenny briefly glanced at the shard and then to the tree as far as she could. It clicked that Abbie was going to sacrifice herself.

Jenny wanted to raise herself up from that platform and tackle Abbie. She could not allow her to do something this dangerous. She was the Mills sister that did all the crazy stuff. Not Abbie. No, there had to be another way.

"Abbie," Jenny pleaded. "Don't."

Jenny looked up into those eyes and knew she'd lost the battle.

"I have to do this," she heard.

Anger lit inside her. Abbie was wrong. Abbie didn't have to do this. Abbie was the pillar of strength that she depended on. She needed her sister alive and well. She needed her to function. The last thirteen years couldn't have been for nothing. She needed more time. They needed more time.

As Abbie turned away she yelled her name.

* * *

Pandora was incapacitated and so was The Hidden One. Ichabod would get to Abbie and Jenny in time and this latest crisis would be averted. This new obstacle would no longer complicate their lives.

He ran into the room and saw Abbie walking up those steps. He took a brief glance at Jenny. There was a terrified and sorrowful look on her face.

Terror ran through him as he watched Abbie continue.

"No! She couldn't be doing what I think she's doing," he thought. He had to stop this. He would not lose her for a second time. A flashback of him leaving her behind in purgatory entered his mind. He quickened his pace.

"Leftenant!" he yelled grabbing her attention.

She looked back instantly. He gave her a pleading look to not go through the portal. He didn't trust himself to speak without breaking down.

"Just come back to me," he thought.

"Take care of each other," she said. She nodded and gave him a brief smile as her goodbye.

She walked through the portal.

* * *

"Leftenant!" she heard him yell. Her heart fluttered and stopped briefly. She felt the pain in her chest at his desperate cry.

She wanted to cry and tell him how sorry she was but he needed to understand her reasoning. This was for Jenny. He had put his family before anything and it was her turn.

She slowly turned around to see his eyes. Those eyes always did have the ability to see right through her. He was begging her to stay by his side. To finish their journey together. To be together.

"I'm sorry Ichabod," she thought.

"Take care of each other," she said and forced herself to pry away from those eyes.

Abbie walked through the portal with the shard and suddenly went into a free fall. All she saw was darkness and she heard the faint cries of what seemed to be souls. Tortured souls.

* * *

The tree exploded knocking Ichabod on his back. It took him a minute to get his bearings. He looked around at all the debris and let out a gasp.

His friend, his partner…his Abbie was gone. The woman he learned to love was out of his reach.

"Abbie," he whispered as he got closer to the steps. His hands ran over the dirt as if they were searching for a way to bring her home on their own accord.

"Talk to her." Joe's words ran through his mind. His hands balled into fists. He wasted time. He wasted time skirting around the issue. He ignored what he felt in his heart.

"Why didn't you tell her you loved her?" he admonished himself. Now it was too late. She would never hear those words. She would never know how he truly felt about her. He was in love with Grace Abigail Mills.

He slowly got off the ground and headed to Jenny. She was still weak and frail. He gently combed his fingers through her hair.

"You'll be fine Miss Jenny. I'm going to take care of you," he whispered.

* * *

Abbie jolted out her sleep. She felt the coldness of the ground. She felt the moist grass underneath her fingertips. She slowly raised her head and sat up.

"Where am I?" she wondered.

"Home," a voice called out causing her to jump to a defensive stance.

She looked at the figure and her body chilled. "No! No! No! This can't be."

"You," she said frightened. Abbie was looking at the teenage version of herself. How was this happening again?

The girl smiled. "No need to be scared Abbie. We made it out once."

Abbie's head jerked toward her. "I don't understand. You were supposed to be free. Purgatory-," she said.

"We will never be free until you complete your assignment," another voice said putting Abbie more on edge.

"Mama," Abbie whispered.

"Yes baby. Mama's here. We all are here."

Abbie suddenly felt the presence of multiple people. She took in the faces surrounding her. Jenny, Corbin, Andy…and suddenly Grace Dixon. More souls showed up.

"Every last one of us has been waiting for you my dear Abigail," Grace said. "These are the people who paved the way for you. Meet your family."

Abbie then saw a hooded figure in the midst. "What-

"Your father. He can't wait to meet you."


End file.
